minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
NPC
|Damage= None |spawn=N/A |drop=anything |techname=npc |exp = 0 |fa = PE 0.16.0 alpha (build 1 to build 3) Educational Edition 1.0 |idb = 51 }} The NPC is a Passive humanoid mob that was added in the Pocket Edition 0.16.0 Alpha build 1 and was removed in 0.16.0 Alpha build 3 and was then added to the Education Edition in 1.0. Appearance The NPC has the same body height and shape as a villager, although much more detailed texture is present as the hair often folds onto the arms. NPC's wear clothing, varying in different colors, and often representing their occupations (for a certain group of NPC's only). Hats, glasses, and ties are examples of accessories that amplify the NPC's human look, although these cannot be removed from the NPC as they are part of its skin. Behavior The NPC will remain stationary as to where it was spawned. It does not move position even if 'pushed', and mobs will not react to them; thus NPC's will not react to any mob of any sort. Though they do turn their bodies around, meaning they can look in different directions. Spawning NPCs can only be generated in the Education Edition with /summon npc ~ ~ ~ or with their spawn egg (teachers only). Unlike the Education Edition, NPCs could not be spawned using their spawn egg in the Pocket Edition. Instead, it could only be spawned using mob spawners or using a distributor and was only possible by version 0.16.0 build 1. In the education edition, NPCs have a custom name when generated: (code §NPC/ code). NPCs The page (code Talk / code) can only be edited if the player has permission as a world builder, however, in PE, it is impossible to edit. NPCs are passive mobs that have a mob model similar to that of a villager. They are 1 of 2 mobs exclusive to Education Edition, the other being the agent. Like villagers, NPCs also have variants of themselves and play different roles (similar to the color of the mantle than the villager). There are 20 different skin types of NPCs. They also have a "chat" function. NPCs do the same sound as Villagers, but do not move. They can only be pushed by, commands, pistons, riding boats or minecarts or by the flow of fluids (however feather pistons and fluids give in E). NPCs are invincible for most attacks, and can only be killed by the / kill command or falling on Void. There are 20 different skin types for the NPC. Trivia * Like the other items and mobs of the Education Edition, in version 0.16.0 build 1, in PE, when they were added they were broken. * The NPCs of the PE were extremely different from the Education Edition while in PE they did not move with boats or minecarts, it was impossible to use commands with them, the spawning egg did not work which made it require a mob spawner or a distributor in order to be spawned and only exudes a texture. * As with most of the items and the Education Edition mobs, they were removed in build 2 however the spawning egg remained until build 3 and there is still the texture of the NPC. * The NPC's have 20 different skins available. Gallery NPC_PE_mob_spawner.png Jesus.png Serio.png NPC1pre.png Category:Mobs Category:Passive Mobs Category:Humanoids Category:Minecraft: Education Edition Category:Edition Exclusive Category:Humans Category:Unused Features